Total Anime Island!
by Yakumo Tatsuro
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! 17 campers.....250,000 dollars.......countless fights, make out sessions and hookups......and the 1 place for drama!CHAPTER 5 is UP AND RUNNING!
1. MEET THE CAMPERS!

**MY VERY 1st ATTEMPT AT WRITING!!**

**PLZ DONT BE TOO HARD ON ME!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters on this show except Kasumi, Alex, Raven and Kunai or TDI!!**

**(BTW:if you see sum1 talking and the dialogue is in between **, thats a confessional)**

------------------------------------------------------------

Total Anime Island!!!

Chapter 1

Chris:Welcome to Total Anime Island!!17 teens from different anime shows will be staying here at Camp Wawanakwa. Here comes our first camper now!!

_Mushra jumps off the boat and walks towards Chris._

Chris:Hey Mushra!

Mushra:What's up Chris!!

Chris:Next up, Miss Kasumi!!

_Kasumi walks up._

Kasumi:Hi there!!

_Kasumi walks next to Mushra._

Kasumi:Nice to meet you. _Smiles._

Mushra: Same here!!

Chris:Our next camper, Serenity!!

_Serenity walks up._

Serenity:Pleasure to meet everyone!

Mushra:_blushes_ WOW!!

Kasumi:It's only been 5 minutes and already there's a hookup on the show!!

Chris:Wow, that's a......shocker. Anyway let's meet our next camper.....say hello to Goku!!

_Goku walks up._

Goku:I'm starving!!!!

Chris:Everyone will get to eat as soon as everyone is here.

Goku:_groans_

Chris:Here comes our next camper, Edward!

_Edward walks up._

Chris:'Sup pipsqueak

Ed:**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!?**

Kasumi:Calm down! It's not like he hit you with a brick or anything!!

Ed:Look who's talkin' mutt!!

Kasumi:THAT'S IT!!!

_Ed and Kasumi comical fight BEGINS!!!_

Chris:Okay......_inches away_ Please say hello to-HEY!! Aren't you-_turns to Kasumi-_Oh!! You must be Kunai!!

Kunai:Yeah that's ME!!!

Kasumi: HI SIS!!!

Kunai:HI!!

Ed:Just great...now there's two of them!!

Kunai:HELL YEA!! Now you gotta deal with us-HELLO!!

Chris:I can see you like our next camper, Jesse!

Jesse:Hi there!!

Kunai:hey......_blushes_

Chris:Up next is Dark!

_Dark walks past Chris._

Chris:Real rude, dude......where's my wallet?

Dark:_grins with Chris' wallet in his hands._

Chris:Next is Rosette!

_Rosette walks up._

Rosette:HEY!!!!!!!!!!

Kunai:_shocked _Wow! She's louder than us!

Kasumi:Hell yea!!

Chris:I don't get paid enough for this. Next is Alex!!

_Alex walks up._

Chris:Yo, Alex!!

Alex:What's good, Chris??

Goku:He seems cool!

Ed:Yeah, kinda.

Alex:Thanks, but...I'm a girl.

_Everyone looks shocked._

Alex:What?? WHAT??

Chris:Well...it did say she was a girl on her profile....anyway....please give a warm welcome to our next camper, Lucy!

_Lucy walks past Chris._

Chris:That was cold, sister!

Lucy:.......whatever.

_Everyone shudders._

Chris:So......next up is Keiichi!

_Keiichi walks up._

Chris:Don't go psycho on us, OK dude?

Keiichi:I'll try to keep my cool.

Kunai:Does that mean Keiichi might be scarier than Lucy??

Keiichi:Just maybe.

_Kunai shudders._

Chris:Before Kunai decides to run, let's introduce our next contestant, Ichigo!

_Ichigo walks up._

Ichigo:What's up??

Chris:Hey!! Now for the next camper, Hibiki!

_Hibiki walks up._

Hibiki:_sarcastically _Yeah, well it beats staying with those stuck up chicks!

Goku:HEY!!AT LEAST YOU WERE NEAR GIRLS!!I HAD TO TRAVEL WITH THREE ANNOYING GUYS!!

Hibiki:Whatever.....

Chris:Let's introduce our next camper before they start to fight, give a big welcome to Saya!

_Saya walks up._

Saya:Nice to meet you!!

Ed:Great. Just what we need, TWO nice girls.

_Saya pulls out her blade and cuts a hair off of Ed's head._

Ed:OKAY **OKAY**!!!!I'll back off!

Saya:That's more like it.

Chris:Why am I still here?? Oh yeah,cuz I get paid to!! Next on our camper list is Raven!

_Raven walks up._

Chris:What's up, dude??

Raven:Ummm....hi.

Chris:You're not very talkative, are you??

Raven:No, not really.

_Raven walks next to Dark._

Dark:Hey.

Raven:_gulps and blushes _Hey.

Chris:Now we're never gonna get a word out of her. Last camper up is Eureka!

_Eureka walks up._

Eureka:Hi!!

Kasumi:AWWWW!!!She's SO ADORABLE!!!!

Chris:Alright, now that everyone's here, see that shack over there?? That's called a confessional. You can say whatever you want about whoever you want in there and say whatever is on your minds at the moment.

**

Lucy:So far....this sucks.

**

Jesse:I think I'm gonna like this game!!

**

Kunai:I don't get it. Where's the camera??(1)

**

Chris now to divide you guys up into teams and start the first challenge.....

----------------------------------------

1- COULDNT RESIST THAT!!! AWESUM LINDSAY REFERENCE!!!!

-----------------------------------------

So.........what do u guys think??? Please review for this is my 1st story and I can take harsh criticism....^___^ cya l8r!!!


	2. The teams and The 1st Camper off

**HERES CHAPTER 2!!!**

**I HAVE DECIDED THE TEAMS!!!  
ENJOY!!!**

----------------------------------

Chris:All right!! The first team, the White Wolves, will be............Mushra, Goku, Kunai, Serenity, Jesse, Alex, Keichii and Rosette!!

**

Mushra:YES!!!_bounces up and down _YES YES **YES**!!!!

**

Rosette:Cool with me, as long as no one gets in my way!!!

**

Goku:I'm still starving.....

**

Chris:You guys will be living in the cabins to the left. Boys in one cabin, girls in another, Go settle in before the challenge.

**

Alex:Bunking with THREE hot chicks?? I can dig it!

**

Chris:Which means that Ed, Kasumi, Raven, Dark, Hibiki, Lucy, Ichigo, and Saya will be the Black Eagles! You guys get the cabins to the right. Same bunking rules apply. Go settle in.

**

Ed:Oh, this is JUST perfect! Now I know I'll have problems here!

**

Raven:...............whatever. Not like it could get any worse.....

**

Chris: Since there's no room for Eureka, it looks like she's the first to be eliminated!

Eureka:Okay then.

_Eureka leaves on the Boat of Losers._

**FINAL**

Eureka:Even thought I didn't last the first day, I still liked it here!!! Good luck everyone!!

**FINAL DONE**

Chris:On the next episode of Total Drama Anime-

**SNEAK PEEK**

Serenity: He's funny, smart and nice! I think I might actually like him!

**

Hibiki: I thought that if she did this.......she's gonna die.(1)

**

Kasumi: I'm gonna die now. I'm gonna TOTALLY die now!!(2)

--------------------------------------------

(1)GWEN REFERENCE!!!! LUV U GWEN EVEN IF U DIDN'T WIN!!!

(2)CONGRATS TO OWEN 4 WINNING!!!*spoiler if u didn't see the finale*U GET A FREE REFERENCE FROM ME!!!

-----------------------------------------------

SORRY TO TAKE OUT EUREKA BUT APPARENTLY IDK HOW TO COUNT AND PUT AN EXTRA CAMPER!!!

THX 4 READING!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Settling In and The first Challenge

JUS CUZ EVRY1 IS ASKIN ME THIS:

THE ANIME THAT EACH CHARACTER IS IN IS ON MY PROFILE!!!!

AND CUZ I KNO U GUYS WILL ASK LATER:

ALEX IS A GIRL...WHO HAPPENS TO LIKE GIRLS AND GUYS.

(BTW:~MEANS SING-SONGY)

* * *

NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

_Black Eagles-Girls Cabin_

Kasumi:I wonder where Eureka is...

Raven:Well..the teams are 8 on 8....maybe she was eliminated 'cuz she was the only one left.

Kasumi:I'm gonna miss her....SHE WAS **SO** ADORABLE!!!

Lucy:Whatever. Not like she would've lasted long anyway.

Saya:HEY! If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all.

Lucy:I'm not here to be nice.....I'm here to win.

**

Raven:If this is the kind of reality show where we get to eliminate whoever we want......Lucy's going first.

**

_White Wolves-Girls Cabin_

Alex:You guys don't really feel uncomfortable, right??

Girls:Huh??

Alex:I mean, living with a bisexual girl for the contest.

Kunai:I don't feel that way at all!

Rosette:ME EITHER!!!

Alex:Really??

Serenity:If you fell that way, it's good that you say it instead of hold it in, that way everyones comfortable.

Alex:Cool!!

Kunai:By the way, Serenity, I noticed you have your eye on one of the guys on our team.

Serenity:_blushes_ Wh-what??

Alex:Oh yeah! I noticed that too!

Rosette: ME TOO! ME TOO!!

**

Serenity:How can they see that??

**

Kunai:OK. So I guessed. Nothing wrong with that.

**

_White Wolves-Boys Cabin_

Goku:~MUSHRA LIKES HER!!MUSHRA LIKES HER!!~

Mushra:**SO WHAT IF I DO!!**

Jesse:Guys! Calm down!! We're a team, remember??

Keiichi:I don't think they'll stop anytime soon. Better to let them just get tired and stop on their own.

**

Jesse:This ain't gonna stop anytime soon.

**

_Black Eagles-Boys Cabin_

Ichigo:Well, this place is quiet. I'm out of here.

Hibiki:I'm with ya there!!

Ed:This place is boring!!

Dark:I'm gonna go steal Chris' wallet again...wanna go??

Ed:_sweatdrop_ No, not really.

Dark:OK then. Good luck here alone, little guy.

Ed:WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE SPECK TOO SMALL TO SEE??

Dark:On second thought....maybe I'll go alone.

_Horn blasts loudly_

Mushra and Goku:AHHHHHHHH!

Jesse:Hey, you were right! They do stop eventually!

Chris:EVERYONE REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA!!

-----------------------------------------------------

Alex:So what's going on??

Chris:First, let me tell you guys what you'll be playing for...............$250,000!!

Alex:DAMN THATS ALOT OF MONEY!!!

Chris:Yes it is, Alex. Now the first challenge is a simple race, except instead of a goal, you'll have to keep running and running until you drop. The last runner standing wins immunity for their team. The losing team votes for the next person to be eliminated.

**

Rosette:How easy can this be??

**

Hibiki:Simple.

**

Ichigo:I though this was gonna be a challenge.

**

Chris:Aaaaaaaand.......GO!!

_15 minutes into the challenge_

Hibiki:AHHH!! I can't take it anymore!!!

_Hibiki drops to the ground._

Chris:AND HIBIKI IS OUT OF THE RUNNING!!

Rosette:WAAAAAHHHHH!!

_Rosette drops to the ground._

Chris:ROSETTE IS OUT!!!

_40 minutes into the challenge_

Ichigo:Pant Pant Pant........

_Ichigo drops_

Chris:ICHIGO IS OUT!!!

Goku:I'm starving!!!

Alex:Tell ya what, you don't give up, I'll let you have my next 3 meals. Deal??

Goku:YEAH!!!

Keiichi::I....I can't run.....anymore!!

_Keiichi drops_

Chris:KEIICHI IS OUT!!

_45 minutes into the challenge_

_Serenity stops to breathe_

Mushra:You OK??

Serenity:Yeah, just go on ahead. I'll catch up.

Mushra:OK then.

Mushra runs off

**

Serenity:He's funny smart and nice. I think I might actually like him!!

**

_Serenity drops_

Chris:SERENITY IS OUT!!

Ed:I HATE THIS!!!

Kasumi:Don't drop out now. You're doing good!!

Ed:I CAN'T FELL MY LEGS ANYMORE!!!

_Ed drops_

Kasumi:ED!!!

_60 minutes into the challenge_

Raven:I-I can't b-b-breathe.......

_Raven passes out_

Dark:RAVEN!!!

_Dark kneels down_

Dark:Hey, you OK??

Chris:RAVEN AND DARK ARE OUT!!!

Dark:Whatever. I'm taking her to the infirmary.

Goku:I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!

_Goku drops_

Chris:GOKU IS OUT!!!

Kunai:ME EITHER!!!

Jesse:ME EITHER!!!

_Kunai and Jesse drop_

Chris:KUNAI AND JESSE ARE BOTH OUT!! Let's see who's left: Mushra, Kasumi, Alex, Saya-

_Saya drops_

Chris:OK....scratch Saya. It's Mushra, Kasumi, Alex and Lucy-

_Lucy drops_

Chris:WE ONLY HAVE THREE CONTESTANTS LEFT!!!! MUSHRA KASUMI AND ALEX!!

_80 minutes into the challenge_

Chris:Wow. They can really stick it out, can't they Chef.

_Chef nods_

_**_

Chef:_mutters_ Damn kids with their youthful energy.

**

_Alex trips and falls_

Chris:ALEX IS OUT!!!

**

Hibiki:I thought that if she did this....she's gonna die.

**

Kasumi:I'm gonna die now. I'm gonna TOTALLY die now!!

Kasumi passes out

Chris:WE HAVE OUR WINNER!!! _holds up Mushra's arm_

Mushra:Y-Yeah........_passes out_

Chris:Someone take him to the infirmary. Black Eagles, you're up for elimination!!

_Campfire Ceremony_

Chris:There are eight of you and only seven marshmallows. When I call your name, you come and get one, savvy??

_Everyone nods_

Chris:Kasumi.

Kasumi:YAY!!

Chris:OK.......Dark. Raven.

**

Raven:I'm grateful to him for saving me, but that doesn't mean I like him........OK maybe, but still-

**

Raven:Thank you for helping me.

Dark:No problem.

_Raven blushes_

Chris:Saya. Ichigo. Ed.

Ed:Yes!!

Chris:It's down to 2 of you, Lucy and Hibiki and the final marshmallow goes to..........._suspenseful music_..............Lucy.

Hibiki:WHAT!??You guys chose HER over ME?? Forget this, I'm outta here!!

Raven:CHRIS!!I know for a fact there was at least 4 of us who didn't vote for her!!

Chris:That's not what I read!!

Raven:AAAARGH!!Whatever!!

**FINAL**

Hibiki:I HATE THIS GAME!!! _kicks wall _OWWWWWW!!!

**FINAL DONE**

Chris:You guys are safe for tonight. Go back to your cabins and I'll see you tomorrow, dudes.

**

Kasumi:I thought I was getting eliminated for dropping out last!!! Guess not!!

**

Lucy:It's a good thing I switched those ballots or I would've lost for sure.

**

Raven:I have a strong feeling Lucy switched those ballots!! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!!

**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**ME:*WAVES TO HIBIKI*CYA AT THE FINALE!!! BYE BYE!!!**

**HIBIKI:I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!**

**ME:AS I'M RUNNING I MIGHT AS WELL TYPE CHAPTER 4!! CYA L8R!!!**


	4. The Second Challenge and Small Catfight

**ME:WHOO HOO!!! CHAPTER 4!!!I CANT BELIEVE I HAVE NO WRITERS BLOCK!!IM PRETTY SURE ILL GET IT LATER ON THOUGH. ANYWAYS....LETS GET ON WITH IT!!!**

**BTW:THXZ 2 COSEMIST FOR MAKING MY SHINZO REQUEST VIDEO!!! U R AWESUM!!!**

_**italics **_**ARE FOR THE SINGING PART!!!  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I'M POSTING (THOUGH I WISH I DID!!!).**

--------------------------------------------------

_The next day...._

Mushra:Hey, Serenity??

Serenity:Yeah??

Mushra:I was wondering if you-

Chris:_on loudspeaker _GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!!!MEET AT THE STAGE PRONTO!!!

_Black Eagles Girls Cabin_

Kasumi:AHHHHHH!!!

Raven:DAMN!!You OK??

Kasumi:_cute voice _Yeah, he just scared me when he yelled.

Raven:It's alright. Chris is just a jerk.

Kasumi:Yeah, I guess.

_At the stage_

Ed:What are we doing here??

Ichigo:I don't know.

Dark:Me either.

Chris:Today's challenge is a sing-off!!Each team will pick three people and each person will pick a song! The one with the highest score on each team will face off one-on-one!!The Challenge starts......NOW!!!

_Black Eagles_

Raven:I can sing and I'm in a band so I'm in.

Kasumi:ME TOO!!! I CAN SING TOO!!!

Ed:We still need one more person!!

Dark:I'll do it.

Kasumi:NOW WE HAVE THREE!!!!!

_White Wolves_

Alex:Alright, who's goin' up there??

Kunai:I'll go.

Serenity:Me too! I love to sing!

Alex:Anyone else??

_Everyone shakes their head._

Alex:Then I'll go.

**

Mushra:I CANT WAIT TO HEAR HER SING!!

**

Goku:I wonder if Alex can sing??

**

Alex:We're SO gonna lose unless Kunai or Serenity can get high marks.

**

Chris:Everyone ready??

Everyone:Yeah.....

Chris:Wow.....no enthusiasm whatsoever. First up, representing the Black Eagles, Kasumi!!

_Kasumi sings The Good Left Undone by Rise Against._

_In fields where nothing grew but weeds,  
I found a flower at my feet,  
Bending there in my direction,  
I wrapped a hand around its stem,  
I pulled until the roots gave in,  
Finding there what I'd been missing,_

_But I know…  
So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong.  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return.  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm._

_All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out._

_Inside my hands these petals browned,  
Dried up, fallen to the ground  
But it was already too late now.  
I pushed my fingers through the earth,  
Returned this flower to the dirt,  
So it could live. I walked away now._

_But I know…  
Not a day goes by that I don't feel this burn.  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return.  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm._

_All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long,  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out._

_All because of you…  
All because of you…_

_All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
Inside these arms of yours._

_All because of you,  
I believe in angels.  
Not the kind with wings,  
No, not the kind with halos,  
The kind that bring you home,  
When home becomes a strange place.  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out._

**

Ed:Wow......she can sing!!!  
**

Chris:Chef...What's the score??

_Chef holds up a 8._

Chris:Nice!!Next up,representing the White Wolves, Serenity!!

_Serenity sings Love Story by Taylor Swift._

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh._

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh._

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..._

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

_We were both young when I first saw you._

Chris:Chef??

_Chef holds up a 9._

Chris:9 out of 10!!Next for the Black Eagles is Dark!!

Dark:This goes out to....a special somebody.....

_Dark sings You and Me by Lifehouse._

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

**

Raven:Who was that for??

**

Ed:AWWWWW!! Dark's in love!!

**

_Chef holds up a 9._

Chris:Whoa dude!! That girl must be really special if ya sing about her!! Next for the White Wolves, Kunai!!

_Kunai sings Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield._

_I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh_

_[Chorus]  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_[Interlude]_

_I got pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh_

_Wish that you could,  
but you ain't gonna own me  
do anything you can to control me  
oh,oh,oh_

_[Chorus]_

_[Hook]  
There's a place that I go  
That nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And the darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
there's only butterflies_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_[Chorus & Interlude]_

_The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright_

_The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright_

_Chef holds up a 7._

Chris:Nice one!! Too bad you have the lowest score out of everyone so far!!

_Kunai sticks her tongue out at Chris._

Chris:Last for the Black Eagles is Raven!!

_Raven sings All Star by Smash Mouth_

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Back to the rule and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_[Chorus:]  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

_[Repeat Chorus 2x]_

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Back to the rule and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_Chef holds up a 10._

Chris:10 out of 10!Nice work!!

Raven:Thanks.

Chris:Our last singer for the White Wolves, Alex, is up!!

_Alex sings If I Were a Boy by Beyonce._

_[Verse]  
If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it.  
Cause they'd stick up for me._

_[Chorus]  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_[Verse]  
If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)_

_[Chorus]  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)  
Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_[Bridge]  
It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say its just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong_

_[Chorus 2]  
But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy_

_Everyone looks shocked._

_Chef holds up a 10._

**

Alex:I didn't know I was THAT good!!

**

Chris:WE HAVE OUR 2 FINALISTS!!!! ALEX AND RAVEN!!

Now each of you have to sing again!! The winner this time gets immunity for their team!!

Raven, you're up first!!

_Raven sings Decode by Paramore._

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
No care to ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
Well I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own ("I'm screaming I love you so")  
On my own (My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?  
Well I use to know you so well, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I use to know you so well, yeah yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well_

_I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true_

Chris:Next, Alex!!

_Alex sings Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink._

_Never win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
right_

_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else_

_I wanna be somebody else, yeah_

_LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,  
All you have to change is everything you are."  
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears  
She's so pretty, that just ain't me_

_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else_

_Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else_

_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Don't let me get me_

_Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else_

_Chef holds up Alex's arm._

Chris:AND ALEX IS THE WINNER!!!!

White Wolves:WHOO HOO!!!

Chris:Black Eagles, it's elimination time.....again!!!

_Black Eagles-Girls Cabin_

Lucy:I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE US LOSE!!!

Raven:HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE COULD SING LIKE THAT!!!

**  
Lucy:Alex is a girl??

**

Lucy:Whatever...I can't deal with you!!

Raven walks out.

**

Raven:She's SO going down.

**

_Campfire Ceremony_

Chris:OK, you guys already know the rules. 7 campers, 6 marshmallows. The camper without a marshmallow leaves. When I call your name get one. Raven.

Raven:Yes!!

Chris:Dark. Kasumi.

Kasumi:ALRIGHT!!!

Chris:Ed. Saya.

Ed and Saya:YES!!!

Chris:There's only 1 marshmallow left, and it goes to...........Ichigo.

Ichigo:I knew it!!

Lucy:Fine!!I didn't wanna be here anyway!!

**FINAL**

Lucy:Raven, you are SO gonna get it if you get to the finals!!!

**FINAL DONE**

Raven:Karma's a bitch, ain't it??

**

Kasumi:I knew it!!

**

_Raven laughs to herself quietly._

_-------------------------------------------------_

**AND I'M DONE!!!!ALL OF THIS IN ONE DAY IS IMPRESSIVE CONSIDERING THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER!!!!! I'M A IMAGINATIONARY MACHINE!!!!CYA L8R!!!**


	5. Interlude 1:Love and Zero Self Esteem

**WHOO HOO! Finally another chapter!!! My first interlude!!! For interludes, I'll write in POV so everyone (including me) doesn't get confused!! HERE U GO!!!!**

*******************************

_Night after Lucy's elimination_

_Mushra's POV_

"I've gotta tell her tonight. I've gotta tell her tonight." I kept telling myself as I got to the Dock of Shame. I wrote a letter telling her to meet me here. I hope she responds. Just then, I heard footsteps. It's her! She really came!!

"Mushra! You sent me the letter??" She looked at me as if she couldn't believe it. I kept what I was saying before in my head, 'I've gotta tell her. I've gotta tell her!'

"Ummm......yeah. It was me. I-I wanted to say something to you, Serenity."

_Serenity's POV_

Tell me something?? Is it the same thing I wanted to tell him?? It might be, because he's blushing like crazy!! It's cute how he's so nervous. Maybe I should just say it. "I have something I wanna tell you, too." My face feels hot. Am I blushing too?? I hope he doesn't notice. "OK then, go ahead." he says. Let me just blurt it out......

"I like you!!And not just like!!I mean _like_ like!! And I hope you...like me too."

_Mushra's POV_

Dude!! SHE LIKES ME!!! Crap! I better answer her!! Why am I freezing up like this?? "I like you too!! I wanted to tell you earlier but.....I got nervous and froze up, so I just didn't say anything."

_Normal POV_

Mushra and Serenity sit under the stars at the docks, admiring the view the island has to offer. "Serenity??" "Yeah, Mush-"

_Serenity's POV_

He's kissing me!! I can't believe it!! I'm so....so happy!! "Why are you crying??" I'm crying?? Oh no!! "I-I'm crying because I'm happy!! It happens when I feel so much of one emotion." "Oh...I thought....." "NO!! Don't think that!! I do like you. I really do!!" Just like that, I hugged him. Maybe it was to comfort him.......or me. What matters is that I've got someone that I can trust on this island. It's probably the other way around with him. I wouldn't know, I'm not a mind reader.

_Alex's POV_

One more cut. What more does one more cut do?? I hate myself So much!! I'm pretty sure everyone hates me _too_. I just want.....I just want.......I just want it to end. I look at myself in the mirror and all I see is a monster, something that shouldn't be here. I've felt this way since before I can even remember. I remember before this show I stopped cutting myself for up to a week. That's the longest I've resisted the urges. Since I got here its just been once every 6 hours, then every 4 hours, then every 50 minutes. It's getting harder and harder to be able to resist. No one can save me now........_Alex punches the mirror _

_Goku's POV_

What was that noise?? It sounded like it came from the washroom!! I better go check out what's going on!! Something.....or someone might be hurt!! I'll just sneak in and out before anyone sees me!!

_Alex's POV_

I hope no cameras are in here so I don't have to explain this to my parents. Matter of fact, who gives a crap about them?? Not like they care!! The only one they love is my sister. Sis......at least she cares- "Owww!" My hand stings!! Maybe I should leave before anyone sees me......I feel dizzy......like I'm gonna......

"What the hell!?"

_Goku's POV_

"What the hell!?" What's going on here?? Why's Alex bleeding?? Why are there tear stains on her eyes?? I never expected this....not from her of all people. "Alex, what-" "Go....go get help.....please...."

Shit!! She's gonna pass out if I don't help her!!

_Normal POV_

Goku takes Alex in his arms,where she falls asleep, and rushes her to the infirmary. He lays her down and starts dressing her cuts. By the time she wakes up an hour later, he's done and is sleeping on a chair, leaning on the side of the bed.

"Goku??"

_Goku's POV_

"Goku??" She's up?? She's up!! After what happened an hour ago, I'm surprised she's talking to me.

"You feel any better??" "Yeah.....where am I??" "Infirmary.......I bandaged your cuts for you after you fell asleep." ".............Thank you."What did she say?? "Thank you.....for helping me.......can you take me back to the cabin??" "Sure." I'm gonna have to watch her....to make sure she doesn't do this again.

*********************

**ANGSTY CHAPTER I KNOW, BUT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK ON THE CHALLENGES AND ANY KIND OF HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED!! CYA NEXT TIME!!!**


End file.
